kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Woz
The , alternatively spelt Wars'https://p-bandai.com/us/item/N2465732001001, later referred to as https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/377953006018232322/526657316851023875/20181224_150703.jpg by Sougo to differentiate him from his alternative self, is a zealous supporter of Oma Zi-O from 2068 who travels back in time to 2018 and assists Sougo Tokiwa in order to help him become Oma Zi-O. He will later transform into .http://cgi.2chan.net/g/src/1550974395012.jpg History The birth of Zi-O Woz appeared before Sougo in anticipation of his first transformation into Zi-O, congratulating him and warning him vaguely of Geiz's Time Mazine before disappearing. When Sougo encountered Another Build, Woz appeared again to encourage Sougo to transform into Zi-O, providing him with the Ziku-Driver. Obtaining Build's Power Woz once again appears after Sougo's narrow escape from Geiz, which greatly startled the future monarch. Woz reveals that Sougo eventually rises to become King through military conquest using the power of Zi-O. He proclaims that he is Sougo's ally and that all his efforts will be toward keeping Sougo on the path to become the demon king. He warns Sougo of the Time Jackers and their aim to raise a new king to usurp Zi-O. However, Woz immediately disappears after giving this warning. Woz appears again in Sougo's home to inform him of the circumstances of Another Build. He reveals that due to the Time Jackers' alteration of history, the kaijin is now considered the true Kamen Rider Build. He also informs Sougo that even though he is destined to be king, he is unable to defeat Another Build even while Geiz combats him. Woz appears during Sougo's contemplation of using the Build Ridewatch, with Sougo confused at his presence in the year 2017. He tells Sougo that by using the Ridewatch, he accepts inheriting the power of Kamen Rider Build. He asks if he is willing to accept the responsibility of that power to which Sougo replies with an enthusiastic affirmative. After Sougo dons the Build Armor, Woz joyfully announces his king's inheritance of his first Rider power. Obtaining Ex-Aid's Power Obtaining Fourze's Power Woz appearing before Sougo as the latter was chasing Yamabuki Karin. Sougo the proceed to ask Woz if the Another Riders are behind the incident, which Woz affirms, but he later admits that he didn't really know the details. However, Woz tells Sougo that the incident starts with 'Shooting Star' before disappearing once more. Obtaining Faiz's Power Woz was mentioned by Sougo as Kusaka explained his motives and the origin of Ryuichi Sakuma and Yamabuki Karin. Sougo realizes that 'Shooting Star' is actually Ryusei Academy, which Tsukuyomi affirms Obtaining Wizard's Power Woz saves Geiz from falling down to his death by Schwarz's powers, but Geiz refused being saved by him, despite how they've known each other as "old friends". Obtaining Genm's Power Obtaining OOO's Power Obtaining Gaim's Power Obtaining Decade's Power Zi-O's encounter with Oma Zi-O Future Rider: Shinobi and Kamen Rider Woz Future Rider: Quiz Obtaining Zi-O II Power Future Rider: Kikai Personality Woz proudly supports Sougo as the identity of Oma Zi-O, assisting him as much as he can, however his motivations for doing so are unknown. He will also go in lengths to protect Sougo, as demonstrated when he appeared and attacked Another Fourze. While Geiz and Tsukuyomi are very wary of his presence, it also shows that Woz is trying to manipulate Sougo into becoming Oma Zi-O, even showing signs of skepticism of the boy's intention to change his destiny. Woz also shows strong distaste towards other people other than his master who proclaim themselves to be kings who abuse their power, such as in the case of Kuroto Dan who used the power of Another OOO to declare war against the world. Woz has shown that he will do anything to make sure Sougo stays on the path of becoming Oma Zi-O. After believing Sougo has strayed too far from that path, Woz is more than willing to team up with the Time Jackers in order to get him back onto said path. Woz is also shown to be paranoid besides concerning Sougo's well-being and keeping him on the path of Oma Zi-O, but also when it comes to changing the course of history and its future events, as shown when he confronts his future self from a different future where his master is dethroned. He is even appalled at his alternate self's smug and condescending attitude. On a funnier note, Woz gets agitated easily whenever Sougo purposely questions his identity as either Black or White Woz, since they're easily differentiatable. Whenever Sougo obtains a new Rider Armor, Woz will say a speech. Woz seems to be pleased whenever Sougo wants to hear Woz say his speech. Powers and Abilities *'Time Travel:' Woz possesses the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline. This often comes to the confusion of Sougo Tokiwa, as Woz tends to appear suddenly and without the apparent use of a Time Mazine. *'Superhuman Strength:' Woz effortlessly blocked a punch from Another Fourze with his bare hand. *'Energy Attack:' Woz has been shown to be able release an energy attack from his hand, which he uses to knock Another Fourze away. *'Flight:' Woz possesses the ability to fly. *'Fabrikinesis:' Woz can manipulate his scarf through prehensile means as an offensive and defensive weapon. Forms Woz uses a variant of Ridewatches called Miridewatches in the BeyonDriver to transform into Kamen Rider Woz and access forms based on Kamen Riders of the future.https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:FutureLinksFullScan.png Kamen Rider Woz Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 94.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 16.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 38.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 61.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. Black Woz transforms into using the Woz Miridewatch. His visor reads in katakana, , while the logo on his forehead and shoulders reads in . Kamen Rider Woz consists of the following parts: * - Woz's helmet. 'S' stands for 'Smart'. ** - The clock-hand like antenna. It is a data collection device. The long hand, predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the short hand, measures spatial information, such as the distance between Woz and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. ** - The merging point of the two Clack Blade S with the 'Kamen' logo on it. It feeds gathered information to Woz, derives the optimum solution and adjusts Woz's internal systems accordingly. ** - The visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into it in a concentric manner. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It changes color depending on what Futurering is used (green for Woz, purple for Shinobi, blue and red for Quiz and golden for Kikai). A metal finish has been applied, increasing durability so much that it is 200 times stronger than steel. It is super lightweight. ** - The 'button' on Woz's left cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - The jaw armor. It is formed formed from , an extendable flexible material, and is wrapped around the jaw section. It contains tremendous shock-absorbing capability and pressure-dispersing performance. * - Woz's chest armor. Graphenium Coat finish has been applied, making it 200 times stronger than steel while still being lightweight. * - The black and green 'strap' that runs down Woz's torso. In addition to its role as a bioenergy enhancing device, it also improves the performance of other system functions by reading Miridewatch data. * - The square shoulder armor. By changing Miridewatches, the Install Shoulders allow Kamen Rider Woz to realise different abilities based on different Kamen Riders. * - The arms. The covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. * - The forearm sections. It is made of Pisumein, and reinforces the connection between the side of the arm and the back of the hands. It is highly shock absorbant and has pinpoint dispersion properties to shield the arms from damage. * - The hands. It is made from , a highly flexible metal alloy. It covers the back of the hands and surrounds the fingetips, endowing high impact and defense power while retaining dexterity. * - Woz's bodysuit. It automatically hardens itself at areas that are just about to get hit, reducing overall impact damage. Otherwise, it is extremely flexible, and the hardening and unhardening operations allow for combat behaviour that far exceeds the capabilities of the user when untransformed. It covers the torso from the shoulders to the thighs, and due to being made from Soft Graphenium does not hinder movement. Additionally, it repairs any minor damage sustained in battle. * - The legs. The 'Nanotube Muscle' covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. * - The kneepads. They are measurement devices that read combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - The shin armor. Due to being made of Pimusein,, it exhibits high shock absorbing ability, and is able to disperse pressure at any point. * - The shoes. It is covered with Smooth Graphenium, making it extremely durable and damaging while exhibiting lightweight properties. Additionally, The katakana for the word is in engraved on the soles. Moreover, Woz's jump height is drastically improved thanks to anti-gravity technology being incorporated into the sole. This form's finishing attack is : Woz sends a green energy cube behind the enemy, then surrounds himself in a green energy tornado with a green character swirling around him before corkscrew kicking the enemy into the cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. '''Appearances: Equipment Devices *BeyonDriver - Transformation device *Miridewatches - Transformation trinkets *Faizphone X - Communication device. Weapons *Zikan Despear Relationships *Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: Black Woz is the zealous believer of Oma Zi-O. As he believed Sougo to be the evil Oma Zi-O, Woz helps Sougo in his journey to becoming a demon king, even giving the Ziku Driver to show his support. He was surprised to hear that Sougo wanted to be a benevolent ruler but still chose to follow him anyway. He refers Sougo as . While in return, Sougo is baffled due to Woz always appearing from nowhere, even when he was on different Timeline without apparent use of Time Mazine. Eventually, Sougo became used to Black Woz’s appearances and even casually greeting him. However, due to Sougo continually acting as he pleases and incidentally, straying from his path as Oma Zi-O, Black Woz secretly sided with the Time Jackers to "correct" his master. Although, his loyalty remains unnerved. *Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz: Woz and Geiz known each other as "old friends". As Sworz used his power to cause Geiz to fall, Woz saved him. *Tsukuyomi: Tsukuyomi previously knew Woz, but not a lot of details are explored as of this moment. Time Jackers *Sworz: Though he sees Sworz and the rest of the Time Jackers as a threat to his future master, Woz is willing to bargain with him to ensure that Geiz doesn't get in their way. After he becomes fed up with Sougo acting against his wishes, Woz is more willing to ally himself with Sworz and his gang to get him back to his path as Oma Zi-O. *Ora *Uhr Legend Riders *Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade: It is implied Woz knows Tsukasa because of his knowledge of Kamen Riders that come before his master. Woz even pointed out the similarities between the Destroyer of Worlds and his master. Other *White Woz/Kamen Rider Woz: His alternate self from a future where Oma Zi-O is defeated. Woz himself found out that his alternate counterpart is the exact opposite of him, in that this Woz swore his loyalty to Geiz, to whom he referred to as his savior much like how the original Woz is loyal to Sougo, and by extension, Oma Zi-O. Black Woz later grews slightly paranoid to White Woz as White Woz steadfastly led the future for himself, and usually advised Sougo to not play into White Woz’s palm. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Woz is portrayed by , which now becomes a dual role due to portraying his alternate self. Notes *Woz has a book titled . *During Woz's narrations at the start and end of each episode, a repainted version of Cronus's giant ornamental clock can be seen behind him. Woz narration.jpg|Woz's clock Cronus clock.png|Cronus's clock *Woz is similar to Ankh in that they were both loyal to a tyrant (Oma Zi-O and the original OOO) and benefactors to the protagonists (Sougo Tokiwa and Eiji Hino) all while manipulating said protagonists to further their goals and even changed sides to the villains' group - Ankh betrays Eiji when he regained his complete form, while Woz secretly sided with the Time Jackers when he grows tired of Sougo acting against his wishes, though only for a short while until Sougo chooses to continue becoming Zi-O. *Black Woz transforming into the second Kamen Rider Woz brings in mind Mitsuzane Kureshima when he took his brother's Genesis Driver and masqueraded as Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin. Appearances **Episode 7: Magic Showtime 2018 ***Episode 7.5: Who is The Worst Black? **Episode 8: Beauty & Beast 2012 **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 ***Episode 9.5: The King, God, and the Adult **Episode 10: Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010 **Episode 11: Zi-O On Parade 2018 ***Episode 11.5: Mysteries of 9 5 DO **Episode 12: My × My Stage 2013 ***Episode 12.5: Interview with Future People **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 15: Back to 2068 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 **Episode 17: Happy New Woz 2019 }} See also *White Woz - his Geiz Revive's timeline counterpart who is also Kamen Rider Woz. Category:Rider Creator Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Allies Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders